


Understand

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic set during the series sometime after 'If Wishes Were Horses'.





	1. Barbara

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Inspired by a prompt posted on Pinterest by writers-write-creative-blog.posthaven.com_

These are the things I no longer wish to understand.

People who are different appear to be fair game to bullies.

Bad things happen to good people.

When a shotgun wound heals it is an ugly and permanent reminder of what happened.

No matter what good stuff you do, people will always remember the bad stuff instead.

You can’t control who you fall in love with.

Pretending not to be in love with someone takes all your energy.

You can be with someone nearly every minute of every day and still feel alone.

Life isn’t, and never will be, fair.


	2. Tommy

These are the things I no longer wish to understand.

Trying to please others only results in costing you dearly.

Playing the part expected of you costs nearly as much.

Bearing grudges hurts everyone more than the initial incident did.

Losing a child hurts, even if you didn’t think you wanted to be a father in the first place.

Seeing your best friend shot hurts nearly as much as losing a child.

You can’t control who you fall in love with.

Pretending not to be in love with someone takes all your energy.

Life isn’t, and never will be, fair.


End file.
